


Если стоять рядом

by allla5960



Category: The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Quentin-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Элиот протягивает ему косяк, Марго забрасывает на него свои ноги, и они оба смеются в одну тональность, когда Квентин говорит что-то ботанское.</p><p>И Квентин, в конце концов, привыкает к такому положению дел.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если стоять рядом

**Author's Note:**

> пре-гет, в какой-то мере даже больше джен, Квентин-цетрик, фик а-ля «чужими глазами», повседневность, по канону, таймлан 1х01;
> 
> ОТР в этом сериале, однозначно;  
> визуализация: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mF2iqM1Ay3w

Когда Квентин появляется в Брейкбиллс, он попадает на свое место. Тут у него не то чтобы капитально меняется склад характера или он становится самым популярным, чье имя знают все. Квентин в Брейкбиллс — не самый убогий. 

В Брейкбиллс есть Элис Куин, которая сторонится людей, носит целомудренные платья и всегда смотрит в пол. В Брейкбиллс есть остатки третьего курса, которые пугают своей отрешенность и малочисленностью. В Брейкбиллс есть лузеры вроде Квентина, но совсем без шансов, которые вылетят на первой же сессии. 

А Квентина подбирают Элиот и Марго. 

Квентин как-то думал, что если бы они жили в том Нью-Йорке, который он знал двадцать лет до этого, то Элиот и Марго могли бы пьяные добираться из бара в Сохо домой и подобрать котенка, забавы ради, не больше, конечно. Но они в Брейкбиллс, поэтому Квентин вполне себе сходит для них за пушистый комок. 

Элиот и Марго слишком яркие, шумные, красивые даже, наверное. Они слишком выделяются. И Квентин решает, что ему повезло. 

Элиот протягивает ему косяк, Марго забрасывает на него свои ноги, и они оба смеются в одну тональность, когда Квентин говорит что-то ботанское. Элиот смешивает ему коктейль из пяти(десяти) ингредиентов, а Марго дует губы и в своей стервозной манере зовет к ним Элис, и оба из них знают, что Куин ни за что не подойдет. Элиот обнимает Марго совершенно естественно, так, как и должно быть, а она безо всякого стеснения берет его за руку, бросая едкую шпильку на очередном светском вечере Брейкбиллс. 

И Квентин, в конце концов, привыкает к такому положению дел.

~

Элиот и Марго не спрашивают в честь чего вечеринка, а, оставляя Квентина без выбора, говорят, что идут с ним. Они одеваются куда уместнее, чем он сам, потому что бары это не для таких, как Квентин. Угадайте-угадайте, для кого? Для таких, как Марго и Элиот. 

Они смеются, не переставая, без проблем проходят фейсконтроль, и заворачивают у самого столика, выталкивая Квентина к Джулии и всем остальным. И Квентин не против, он в какой-то мере рад всех видеть, но он ловит взглядом Марго и Элиота в углу барной стойки, в центре танцпола, у дверей туалета и почему-то не может прекратить это делать. 

Он говорит Джулии правду на заднем дворе, просит прощения ни за что и, когда выходит в зал, Марго и Элиот обнимаются, почти падают в руках у друг друга и говорят, что им пора. 

Квентин пялится на них всю дорогу, смотрит, как Элиот забавляется с мелкой магией, а Марго почти бессознательно гладит его плечи. Квентин смотрит в упор, забывая смутиться и думает, были ли они с Джулией когда-нибудь такими. 

Марго никогда бы не надела скучное черное пальто Джулз, а Элиот вряд ли испытывал чувство отчаяния и одиночества в своей беспечной жизни. Они идут по жизни весело, вдвоем, за руку, а в свободных руках у них по косяку и неоновому коктейлю с затейливым названием. Они бы никогда не попали в такую ситуацию, что он с Джулией. 

И Квентин отворачивается, не глядя, как Элиот зарывается носом в волосы Марго.

~

У Элиота в зубах то ли косяк, то ли сигарета, а сам он смешивает что-то в колбе, качая головой в такт своей собственной музыке, которую Квентин не слышит. 

— Как называется этот коктейль? — от скуки спрашивает Квентин, и Элиот ухмыляется так, как может только он, салютует бокалом темно-бордового блестящего цвета и отвечает:

— «Марго». 

Квентин опускает голову и улыбается, а после пробует протянутую ему порцию и думает, что Элиот прав — жидкость обжигает пряным вкусом и приятно колет небо.

— Звал меня? — спрашивает Марго, подходя к ним, и аккуратно поправляет выбившиеся из его прически кудри. 

Марго мурлычет под нос незатейливый мотив, и Квентин видит, что Элиот продолжает кивать в такт, будто бы Марго была здесь все время. Квентин чувствует себя немного дураком, третьим лишним, тем, который не догоняет. Но ему не привыкать. 

Квентин залпом допивает коктейль, оглушая себя алкоголем. 

(со временем он узнает, что все коктейли Элиота называются «Марго»)

~

Как-то Квентин слышит во дворе разговор двух второкурсниц об Элиоте и Марго. 

Они шепчутся о том, насколько у них близкие отношения, хихикают, как школьницы, а после вокруг них вибрирует воздух и земля клоками лезет наверх, поднимая девиц вместе с собой. 

Квентин прижимается спиной к дереву и судорожно оглядывается, хотя бояться нужно и не ему. 

— Ты этого хотела? — спрашивает Элиот, небрежно двигая пальцами, и Квентин не видит, с кем он разговаривает, но готов поставить на кон свое пребывание в Брейкбиллс — рядом Марго, закатывает глаза и улыбается до ямочек на щеках. 

Квентин идет в противоположную сторону, когда второкурсницы с криками падают в маленький кратер среди испорченного газона.

~

Марго лежит у окна и щурит глаза от солнца, скрестив изящные лодыжки, в то время как Квентин сидит согнувшись в неудобном кресле. Никто не говорит, что Квентин должен быть таким неуместно-напряженным, но у него почему-то по-другому не выходит. А в обществе Марго и Элиота уж и подавно. 

Они с Марго говорят ни о чем: о программе за первый курс по телепатии, кексах в местной (единственной) булочной и будто случайно затрагивают Элис Куин. Марго открывает глаза и поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на его реакцию — ее интригуют эти недо-отношения ботаника и девочки-чистокровки, он уже это заметил. 

Но когда в комнату заходит Элиот, Марго довольно быстро забывает об Элис, хотя и бросает что-то ироничное, когда Элиот одним движением ложится рядом, кладя свою голову ей на живот. Марго обвивает его шею рукой, будто в попытке задушить, и Элиот ловит ее ладонь, прижимая к своим губам. А после блаженно улыбается и отвечает чем-то таким же, до боли схожим, но Квентин не слышит. 

Квентин наконец понимает, почему они для него «слишком», почему они для него особенные. Потому что взаимность это не для таких, как Квентин. Угадайте-угадайте, для кого? Для таких, как Элиот и Марго.


End file.
